


Oblivious Jim's Fate

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor, Oblivious Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that guard that interrupted your first kiss with Cullen?  The one who always seems to annoy Cullen at one point or another?  Yeah, this is about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Jim's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaurdian9sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/gifts).



“Void take you, you’re cheating again.”  The guard all but threw her cards onto the small table.

She and three others were doing their best to stay occupied.  Her Worship had arrived that morning from her most recent mission in the Hissing Wastes.  She’d been gone for nearly four months, and everyone knew what that meant: Keep busy, ignore the noise.

“I am not!  It’s not my fault you’re a terrible player.”  One of the guards scooped up the coins on the table as the other two laughed.  The poor woman was, in fact, a terrible player.

That’s when they saw him.  He was running, a small stack of reports tucked under an arm. 

“Shit, it’s Jim.  Someone yell at him!” 

He had taken the shortcut, likely coming straight from Leliana with whatever she thought was important. 

“Do you think he missed the announcement about Her Worship’s return?”

“I’m betting you all the coin you just took from me that he gets his ass assigned far away from here.”  The losing player sat back in her chair, grinning.

“Jim!  Jim, stop!”  

“How far do you think he’ll be sent?”  One of the other guards chimed in, watching poor Jim’s progress.

“The Hissing Wastes.”

Eying his pile of coins, “No one is that cruel.”

“All the coin.”

“You’re on.”  Turning back to Jim, “Stop!  Jim!”

The poor bastard didn’t hear them, or at least chose to ignore them.  When they heard him enter the Commander’s office without knocking they simply sat there, waiting. 

The sounds inside the room changed very quickly.  Many colorful words, a great deal of yelling, something like the sound of a woman laughing, and then the door nearest them opened.  Jim was tripping over his feet, doing his best not to fall on his ass.

“Go! You’re assigned to Scout Harding.  Go!  Now!”

Scout Harding was scheduled to return to the Hissing Wastes in two weeks with fresh supplies, scouts, and soldiers.

The door slammed shut, followed by an awkward silence.  Jim just stood there, looking like the fool he was.

“I believe I just won.  Pay up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating on whether or not I should write what the poor man walks in on.


End file.
